


Blackbird singing in the dead of night

by bluehaircosplay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Broken Bones, Canon Gay Relationship, Car Accidents, Engagement, F/M, Hospital Sex, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Marriage, Multi, No Spoilers, Romance Novel, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehaircosplay/pseuds/bluehaircosplay
Summary: Dean ends up in hospital after a traffic accident, where he´s treated by the handsome Doctor Novak.Everyone can feel the chemistry between them, but will it stay on a professional level or will there be more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blackbird singing in the dead of night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456533) by Snookie. 



> Blackbird singing in the dead of night
> 
> Kurzbeschreibung: 
> 
> Dean ends up in hospital after a traffic accident, where he´s treated by the handsome Doctor Novak.  
> Everyone can feel the chemistry between them, but will it stay on a professional level or will there be more?
> 
> Pair: DeanxCastiel // BobbyxEllen // SamxJess
> 
> Genre: Romance, Drama, Pain, Family
> 
> Disclaimer: Everythings owned by CW Supernatural. I dont get any money for this. I love cliffhangers and i´m not a native english speaker and still searching for someone who helps me with the translation so feel free to write me :)

It was the 27th April 2018 when Dean drove his car, an old 67 Chevrolet Impala, over the wet highway from Lawrence to Seattle.  
He was on his way to visit his brother and girlfriend Jess over the weekend. Since Sam studied in Seattle, he only saw him every few months, so Dean took every opportunity to visit him. Which wasn't often, since he co-financed Sam's law studies and his car repair station he ran with Bobby, and it also took him almost 2 days with the Impala to drive to seattle and back to Lawrence. Dean hated flying and nobody would ever get him on the train.  
He can´t expect something from his parents. John and Mary died.  
almost 18 years ago, when Dean was 10 and Sam 6 years old, they died in a car accident. John and Mary were out with friends, Sammy and he were with a babysitter when a deer ran infront of the car and they tried to dodge and hit a tree.  
All four inmates were killed immediately. That night, Bobby came to them. They knew him since her birth, he was the best friend of her father and he is also their godfather. Bobby told the brothers that their parents had died and that he would now be their guardian. Over the next few months, Bobby and his wife Ellen were declared as their official guardians.  
Both had a daughter, Jo, who was only two at this time. She grew up with Sam and Dean like as their brothers.  
Now 17 years later, Sam studied at Seattle University, Dean owned a car repair shop along with Bobby and Jo is on a self-discovery trip through Europe.  
Mary and John didn't have much, the savings were just enough to pay off the mortgage of the house, where Dean lives until today. They could have sold it, but the house and the Impala is all that´s left from their parents.  
So Dean tried to pay everything by his onw for him and Sammy since he was 21 years old, even though Bobby and Ellen were always there to support them. Dean was very proud of Sam when he got a partial scholarship to the university. He had to move quite far away, but he gladly accepted that in order to study at one of the best universities. There he also met his girlfriend. Jessica Moore was studying law just like he did and accidentally came from Kansas City. She was young, intelligent and very beautiful to look at. Sam was happy with her and wanted to propose this weekend. That's why Dean had to the there too.

It was already late when he saw a traffic sign that shows, that he was only an hour away from Seattle. He hadn't had a break for a few hours and was quite tired. When it started raining, everything went really fast. Dean blinked only once, his eyes were dry and the next thing he saw were the bright lights of oncoming traffic. He tore the steering wheel around and tried to steer the car back, but it didn't work. Dean drove directly through the guardrail and into the forest behind it. In his last thought, he thought about Sam and his parents.


	2. 1. Castiel

1\. Castiel 48 hours of hospital duty can feel like hell. Worse than that, when youre in the emergency room. Castiel had hit that jackpot. 48 hours of E. R. duty this weekend. Start of duty Friday evening at 6 o'clock. Sunday night end at 6:00pm. . . if he's lucky. Most of the time it wasn't 6 pm, more like 8 or 10pm when an emergency came in. He had been a doctor for 6 years and worked in that hospital in Seattle for 3 years now. He love to help and heal people. Around 9 p. m. he breathed deeply for the first time. Even though he knew the bad part isnt here jet, he feel like he worked the whole day. Its Friday night that meant many drunk humans will arrive here because they did something stupid. That's why he didn't drink. Probably also because his father was an alcoholic. Nevertheless, he and his 3 siblings Raphael, Balthazar and Anna grew up with him. They had a good childhood, but as they grew older, the more they noticed their father's decay. He was a writer and his books sold more or less well. But still he managed to put so much aside that all his 4 children could study. Anna has become a veterinarian, Raphael has studied teaching and is now director of a school in Seattle. And Balthazar . . . Balthazar was a plastic surgeon in Las Vegas. Castiel went into the break room and grinned. His favorite colleague sat on the sofa with a coffee in her hand and read the newspaper. "Hey, Meg. " Castiel grinned and threw himself next to her. "Clarence, are you done already?"; she laughed. "You drew the jackpot, too, right?"; Meg laughed. "Oh, it's not gonna be that bad. Remember that 4th of July weekend a few years ago? It was a horror weekend. " That was true. Alcohol and fireworks plus human stupidity wasn't a good connection. Friday started with a house fire and at the end of the weekend there were more patients than they could actually take in. "I'm sure it'll be very quiet around here. " she smiled. Meg and he had sex two years ago, but hardly nothing has changed for them since then. They had simply been two friends who urgently needed to relieve stress. Just as he was about to return something, his beep and her beeper. "Let's get back to work. " Castiel said and jumped up. "It must be an emergency if they call both of us. That much hasn't happened yet, and we're full up. " Meg put her coffee away and went quickly to get the x-ray machine. Castiel was informed by another nurse what had happened. "Serious car accident. A 30 year old man drove his car unbraked first against the crash barrier and then against a tree. He's being flown in by helicopter,"; she said, and Castiel was immediately focused. Such accidents often resulted in death. He pulled on the heavy lead and disposable gloves. Mental preparation for emergency. "Is there a prognosis yet? Any external injuries?"; he asked. "There are probably some broken hand bones, as well as the left upper arm. He's got a severe head wound and he's still unresponsive. " Castiel nodded and entered the shock room, a mobile X-ray machine was pushed in behind him. "They should be right there. Stand by. " said the head nurse. Castiel nodded to the others and went to his post. A short time later the patient was driven in. Castiel immediately connected an ECG to him and then cut open his clothes with a scissors. Michael,an experienced trauma surgeon examined the patient. "Michael, get your hands off the patient so I can take a picture. " hissed Meg. Reluctantly he raised her hands so that she could take a picture of the thorax. Shortly after that she took a picture of the pelvis. She looked at the footage and then showed it to Michael. "It looks like everything's fine. Possibly one or two ribs are cracked, but no fragments or fractures. His lungs are also well ventilated and his pelvis is fine. I still need shots of his extremities and his skull,"; he said. Meg nodded and prepared the recordings with Castiel. "Prep for surgery, Charlie. " he said to the scrub nurse present. She nodded and disappeared from the room. Castiel placed a flexible tube in the vein of the neck. His hands and arms were too damaged. For the first time, he looked him in the face. He had a large laceration on his forehead, which had already been treated by a sister and was now hiding under a white bandage. He had dark blonde hair, which appeared darker because of the blood, he also had a distinctive nose and for a man quite full lips. Castiel checked his vitals. For having had an accident, it seemed pretty normal, a little slow maybe, but this could be due to the blood loss. "I just found his I. D. in his pocket. It's Dean Winchester. He's from Lawrence and his emergency contact is his younger brother who lives here in Seattle and he's already been informed. " "What's his blood type?"; Castiel asked. He needed a transfusion. The surgery would only cause him to lose more blood. " He's universal donor 0 negative, which means he needs blood type 0 negative. I already requested it,"; Castiel nodded. The patient was still unconscious. Meg took the x-rays of the arms and legs and let Michael examine them. "His legs are fine, just like his skull, but his hands are pretty damaged. Just like his right ulna, and the humerus. These must be corrected. " Dean got an anesthesia from an anesthesiologist before he was pushed into surgery. Castiel and Meg, as well as two sisters, stay behind. "Well, that was quick. " she said and pushed out the X-ray machine. Castiel took off the lead apron. Back to the normal insanity of the ER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys, 
> 
> its my first english fanfiction, a translation from a fanfiction i work on.  
> my english isnt perfect but i work in it. 
> 
> it would be nice, if you could write a comment and send me your feedback. 
> 
> its pretty late right now and i need to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thats the first chapter. 
> 
> I hope you like it and please leave a favo and a comment.


End file.
